Dry erase boards are well known for providing a convenient and efficient method of temporarily writing information. Dry erase boards are commonly found in popular locations such as refrigerator doors, offices, classrooms, boardrooms, hallways, and reception areas. A dry erase board is written upon with a felt-tipped pen that dispenses ink that dries on the board. The ink used in the pen is a non-permanent type, such that the writing may subsequently be erased. During the erasure process, the ink becomes a loose dust that is subsequently removed from the board by the eraser.
The use of dry erase boards has increased such that it has become common to find various sizes of dry erase boards that are suited for use in specific locations. While dry erase boards are manufactured in a variety of sizes, one factor remains common to most commercial dry erase boards. This commonality is the lack of an eraser suitable for writing utensil availability and access, as well as being proximate to the writing on dry erase boards and allowing for quick and easy access to the writing utensil that is capable of use upon extraction from the eraser. Furthermore, sufficient storage area is provided for accommodating the writing and erasing utensils used to write on the dry erase boards. Frequently, users employ chalkboard erasers or other insufficient means to clean the dry erase board. However, these products are abrasive and will eventually ruin the dry erase board with continued use. Thus, there remains a need for users of dry erase boards to perform erasure functions using a proper eraser that is conveniently located with respect to the dry erase board, accommodates writing utensils, and positions the layer of erasing material against the dry erase board when not in use.
The prior art discloses several types of erasers and holders therefor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,973 issued on Jan. 27, 1948 to Williams discloses an eraser with magnetic supporting means. The eraser is specifically suited for making erasures upon papers in a typewriter. The eraser has a circular shape and is mounted about a metal sleeve having magnetic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,085 issued on Aug. 22, 1950 to Griffin et al. discloses an eraser and holder. The eraser is contained in the holder that includes magnetic metal. The holder may incorporate a brush to remove eraser and paper dust after erasures have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,980 issued on Oct. 22, 1974 to Kushnrer discloses a magnetic supporting means. The device includes a holder composed of magnetically conductive material having bottom and side portions. The device receives a magnetic source member within the holder and proximate its bottom and side portions. The bottom portion of the holder includes means, secured thereto, for attaching the holder to a supporting surface. The holder is composed of metallic material and the member is composed of a flexible plastic material with permanently magnetized ferrite particles embedded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,703 issued on Nov. 26, 1985 to Matuki discloses a magnetic eraser dust collector. The device is suited for use with an eraser of rubber composition that includes magnetic particles dispersed therein. The device has a permanent magnet for attracting the magnetic dust created by use of the eraser. The device further includes a shield normally enclosing the magnet for removal of the collected dust. When the shield is held close to or in direct contact to the eraser dust, the magnet attracts the dust to the shield. The dust may be easily disposed by removing the magnet from the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,910 issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Frazier discloses a white board eraser. The eraser is suited for removal of dry ink dust and for conditioning of white boards. The eraser includes a stack of fabric layers of semi-rectangular shape that are fastened to a jacket cover that is folded over a central core. The fabric layers have tab dispensing ends and other tab ends and other tabs fastened to the cover. The layers may be removed one at a time and may be treated with cleaning and anti-static compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,038 issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Thorp discloses an eraser that includes a rigid support member having a layer of non-abrasive material attached to the bottom surface thereof and a strip of magnetic material attached to the top surface thereof. When not in use, the eraser is stored with the magnetic material positioned against a metallic substrate, thereby positioning the layer of non-abrasive material outward toward the user.
None of the above inventions, taken either singularly or in combination, disclose a white board eraser that is conveniently located with respect to the dry erase white board, accommodates writing utensils, positions the layer of erasing material against the dry erase board when not in use, presents the eraser and writing utensil to the user in an ergonomic fashion, and where the writing utensils are capable of use upon extraction from the eraser. Thus a magnetic mount dry eraser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.